To receive data in the form of programs, including television programs, movies, special events, and other content instances, etc., many consumers subscribe to content services. Depending on the particular services received, many consumers rent and/or purchase one or more set top terminals (STT) to facilitate the display of the received content. As STTs are developed with more functionality, more problems can occur within the STT. As more problems occur with STTs, developers of STTs may desire to determine the problems that occur when the STT is in use. As such, many STTs are designed with the functionality to send error data to a system administrator for determining the cause and solution of the error. As the size of the data network increases, more and more data can be sent to the system administrator. Because this data can become overwhelming to the system administrator, a way to organize and process the received data is desired.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies, among others.